


Answer

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21528724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Noctis picks a prince.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Loqi Tummelt, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 16
Kudos: 152





	Answer

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

For a long moment, Noctis stares at the file in front of him, taking in the sweeping locks of ash-brown hair and the tight, tiny smirk that practically screams _‘I’m an animal in bed.’_ The giant paragraphs underneath the photograph are long-winded but elegantly written, boasting of numerous exploits on the battlefield that Noctis’ head keeps translating into ‘bedroom.’ The man is incredibly attractive, and he promises fire and greatness. Noctis is swayed.

But then his gaze shifts to the second sheet, adorned with the dazzling picture of an adorable blond with spiky hair and a smattering of freckles. His complexion’s just as pale as the first man, but his smile is much wider, and his blue eyes twinkle with a genuine sincerity that Noctis wouldn’t have acquainted with the Empire. The written portion of the blond’s profile is more hastily written, less well organized, definitely more humble. Apparently, he likes chocobos, video games, and photography, along with a number of different sugary foods and puppies. The first man seems like more of a cat person, and Noctis is definitely a cat person.

But the blond likes video games. And he looks so _friendly_.

But the other guy would be a good sparring partner. Noctis needs someone who can keep up with him.

Blondie looks like he has muscles too. The photography angle sounds like a pain, but anybody who likes animals can’t be bad.

The first guy’s wicked. Maybe Noctis wants wicked. 

A week ago, he was ready to burn both files, because he absolutely, positively, did _not_ want to be married off to an Imperial prince, even for the sake of peace. It seemed like a flimsy, ridiculous way to end a war, and how could he possibly marry someone he’d never even met?

But then Ignis actually handed him the profiles, and okay, they’re both pretty hot. Noctis wouldn’t mind banging either one of them. Or both of them. One looks bratty and one looks like a dork. Noctis is a little bit of both. A part of him wants to ask if he can just have an Imperial sandwich—one big princely threesome. But that’s probably out of the question. By the time Ignis strolls into his room, he still hasn’t decided. 

Ignis informs him, “The Niflheim delegation has arrived.”

Noctis grunts his acknowledgement. He’s sitting cross-legged on his bed, in his old childhood bedroom at the top of the Citadel, fully dressed for an official meeting. Ignis asks, “Have you chosen your groom?”

Noctis gives them both a final once over. He probably has more in common with Prompto, but Loqi sounds so impressive and fiery. He shrugs his shoulders and gives Ignis a helpless look, who sighs, “I suppose you’ll just have to make up your mind _after_ meeting them.”

Technically, he’s supposed to marry one tonight. Which doesn’t give him a whole lot of time. But he accepts that and hops off the bed, because there are worse things than having to choose between two hotties. Besides, one might be hotter in person, making it easy to pick. He’ll find out soon enough.

Ignis guides him out, and they take the elevator together, standing silently side-by-side. When the concept of a political marriage was first introduced, Ignis was incredibly supportive. He stood up for Noctis during the council meetings and listened to all of Noctis’ angry tirades, consoling him and just generally being _there_ for him. But now there’s nothing to say. Noctis isn’t radiating fury anymore. He is a little anxious, but if anything, it borders more on excitement than anticipation. 

They reach the lobby, and Ignis waits for Noctis to stroll out first. Ignis tails him. Gladiolus is already waiting at the entranceway, along with several other guards, and Noctis’ own father. Noctis gives his father a tight smile, then turns his attention to the Emperor and the princes on either side of him. 

They’re both stunning. Noctis’ gaze sweeps over Loqi’s handsome figure, and he practically starts salivating. Then he spots Prompto, and he actually trips over his own feet. 

Ignis hurriedly catches him. He straightens up, flushed with embarrassment. Loqi dons a smirk, the Emperor’s face thick with disapproval. Prompto smiles sympathetically. 

Prompto looks like a totally average dude wearing a silly royal costume, the sort of person that Noctis would have over for pizza and text late at night. Somehow, Prompto’s also the single cutest person Noctis has ever seen in his whole life. Without consulting his brain, Noctis’ feet wind up walking straight over to Prompto.

He raises a hand. Prompto hesitantly takes it. His fingers wrap around Noctis’, warm and soft. Noctis is immediately stricken.

He blurts out, “I want this one.”

Somewhere in the background, his father groans. The Emperor sighs. Loqi rasps, “ _What_?” but Prompto cheers over top of him, “WOOHOO!”


End file.
